Beautifully Unusual 1
by ledaluck
Summary: Would you risk your own life for something you know nothing about?


Rating: Pg-13 Warnings: A couple of swears. It is so badly written, as : Joel discovers something unusual.  
( I really want to continue this but I don't know. D; )

The Toronto climate really fucking sucked. It was cold in and cold out. If you wanted a change, the only option was to move to Australia or something, since the states were enduring their winter season as well. But of course, some residents… adapted to the harsh weather, by wearing nothing but warm clothing throughout the whole entire year. And it was great, no one bitched about shit.  
Joel shoveled some salad into his mouth, enjoying the nice Toronto view. He had a break from all the commotion that was going on in his life, even though in about 20 minutes he had to return to the hellhole he called home.  
" Hey sweetie. Want some more tea? " Anna asked. Joel nodded, while she poured some sweet tea into his empty glass.  
" Thanks… " Joel muttered, as he sat back in his chair. Anna moved on to another table, taking orders, while glancing back at her friend. She scurried the order over to the cook, gave it to him, and quickly scurried back to Joel. She sat down in the chair in front of him, smiling softly. She knew something was up.  
" What's wrong Joelly? You're looking down… " Joel shrugged at the lady in front of him. She was a friend of Joel's mom. A really close friend, in fact. The two girls went to school together, and Anna, helped Nancy through her second pregnancy. Which was Joel. She babysitted him when Nancy was busy, Picked him up from school when Nancy couldn't and always, ALWAYS cared for her little friend. She was like his second mother.  
The waitress leaned onto the wobbly table, waiting for a proper answer.  
Joel smiled softly, " It's nothing to worry about Anna. I'm fine… "  
Anna gave Joel a nice long stare. She knew he was lying. He always lied about how he felt. It was natural, so she wasn't surprised.  
" Joel, I've known you for a very very long time. I've known you since you were in diapers. I know your ways. If you were fine, you wouldn't be here. I've noticed that you're only here when something is wrong. So be honest. What's bugging you hun? " Anna said putting on a winning smile.  
Joel sighed as he looked at his phone. He only had 10 minutes left of his ' break from all the shit that can never stop bothering him '. " I'm just kinda… stressing over music… It's nothing major, really " The man glanced back at his phone before sighing, " Listen Anna, I gotta run. I've been busy this past month with the new album, tracks I gotta fix up. It's been pretty hectic. Plus, Paul is expecting me at the house in about 10 minutes. I know, I'll never make it, but oh well. I guess I'll see you later? " Joel said reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his wallet. He pulled out a 50$ bill, and handed it to her.  
" You can keep the change "  
About maybe, 30 minutes later, Joel was walking down the sidewalk, to his house. He took the long way, just to piss Pretty Princess Paul off. The weather sucked all the time, and Joel got used to it, just like everybody else that took place in Toronto. The man ignored the texts, and calls from his manager, and instead walked into the little park that was abandoned a long time ago. It wasn't much. A set of swings, and lots and lots of trees. Joel grunted as he turned off his phone. 47 texts received from the douche bag named Paul, and more to probably come. Joel walked along the park, the trees getting thicker and thicker as he progressed. He wasn't scared. He knew this place by heart. And if he got lost, he could just probably pick a random direction and get out.  
The man shoved his hands into his jacket as he looked around. I've gone far enough… Joel thought as he looked behind him. He could no longer see the light from the park. I'm not scared. I know this place by heart… Joel reminded himself, as he just turned around, and began trotting on, not aware that he was going in the wrong direction.  
Joel finally gave up, 20 minutes later. The man turned on his phone, not surprised when he noticed he received no signal. Shining the phone light ahead of him, he noticed something moving towards him. Joel peered ahead, noticing it was actually RUNNING towards him, carrying some sort of ball. The man blinked, as he began to back up, getting faster and faster as the object got closer.  
" Oh fuck, I'm screwed… " Joel said as he began to break out into a run.  
" Wait! "  
Joel slowed down, looking behind him. He shined the light over to the object. It was a woman carrying a little orb looking thing. Joel stopped completely, letting the woman catch up.  
" Take this! " She said shoving the orb into Joel's hands. The man blinked looking at the orb thing.  
" What the fuck is it? " Joel protested, shoving it back into her arms. Where the hell does and old lady find this shit? Is this crystal meth?  
" It'll guide you out of this forest! Just please! Take it! " She said shoving it back into Joel's arms and running off, before he could say anything else.  
Joel was stunned. What the- What? The man looked at the glowing ball, seeing nothing but mist floating around in it. He could often see 3 red lines, one bigger than the other. He was confused. How was it supposed to lead him out of this goddamn labyrinth? The ball glowed brighter, creating small wisps. The wisps formed a line, humming while doing so. Joel blinked, beginning to follow the wisps. The red little lights bounced around, leading the lost man, out to the park. 


End file.
